All I Need
by IntenslyHonest
Summary: Draco's going to be gone for awhile. Harry's taking it a bit hard. How can Draco make him see that all is well?


This is a fic based on a song, "All I Need" by Tom Felton, aka, Draco himself. So it's really easy to listen to the song and imagine him singing it. Because, well, HE IS! I love this song, and I always play it when I'm gloomy. I hope you like it, and please, feel free to look it up, probably on YouTube. I downloaded the song on my phone so I always have it available when I need it. His voice is very soothing and the song makes me squeal. Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

The sun light shone in thru my open curtains and I stretched against my sheets, not really wanting to wake up yet. But as my vision cleared from the sleepiness, I realized my bed was empty. Where did my lover go off to?

I pulled on my pajama bottoms and stood, steadying myself carefully. Last night had been a celebration for us. We had a small get together for our friends to tell everyone about my promotion to head Auror, and I ended up drinking a tad too much. Luckily my other half has always been the wiser one. He drank enough to get a slight buzz, and spent the evening making sure I didn't get into too much trouble. I always smile when I think of how much he takes care of me.

I stepped out of my bedroom and walked down the steps to the bottom floor of our flat. I could smell fresh brewed coffee in the air and when I entered the kitchen I saw breakfast already made on the table, waiting for me. I smiled at the warming charm on the plate and picked up my food and coffee and set out to find my lover.

He wasn't in the living room or his potions lab, but as I neared our study I could hear the faint strumming of a guitar. I peaked my heard around the corner and looked in, and saw my love sitting by the windowsill, looking out at the garden, running his fingers gently over the strings on his guitar. The sun made his blonde hair shine bright and he looked so majestic and peaceful, whispering lyrics to himself. He stopped every once in a while to jot something down on his note pad. After a few minutes of watching silently, I stepped into the room to make my presence known He looked up at me with soft grey eyes.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled and took the strap of his guitar off his shoulder, resting his instrument on the stool he had sat in moments before. I leaned towards him to give him a long, drawn out kiss as if I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Morning yourself. Sleep well did you?" I shrugged, taking my place at my desk and setting the plate of food down.

"I would've slept better if you had stayed by my side."

"Ah, sorry Harry, my muse was calling."

"Well tell your muse you're not interested before eleven in the morning." He chuckled and stretched before me, letting his white cotton shirt ride up and reveal the pale flesh of his stomach. His jeans rode low and I could tell he was not wearing any underwear.

"Geeze Potter, take a picture." I responded to the nickname by sticking my tongue out at him. He blew me a kiss and turned to look out the window once more.

"My garden is beginning to bloom. Spring is upon us." I smiled at him. He did love his flowers, I suspect it reminded him of his mother's garden. Her death had truck him hard, and his usually casual demeanor had been overtaken by a grief-stricken child who missed his mother. That had been only a few years ago.

"What's the matter Harry. You look upset at your eggs." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Just lost in thought is all love."

"Don't get to lost, one day we might not find you." He smirked. I playfully punched his arm. "What are our plans today?" Draco placed his fingers on his chin to think for a moment.

"I must start packing soon for my trip to Switzerland. Other than that I'm all yours." I frowned at the response. I had completely forgotten his upcoming trip. He was supposed to meet some healers and travel through a few countries, learning new techniques for healing and about different potions and ingredients. He would be gone for weeks.

"Oh.."

"Harry I know you're a little upset."

"We've never been separated for more than days Draco, its gonna be hard not seeing you everyday..." he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know its going to be difficult. I'm going to hate not waking up to you everyday. But its work, love, we have to make sacrifices sometimes." I nodded, silently sulking. He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "I know you'll be strong for me. Just think how every night I will be hugging my pillow pretending its you because, Merlin knows I fell in love with you so hard."

I couldn't help but grin at this. I thought about our first kiss, in the middle of the crowded street of diagon alley, full of people and reporters alike. It was quite a way to come out to the wizarding world. We couldn't help it if a fight turned into a kiss that would change our lives forever. I even kept the newspapers the following day to commemorate our life changing event. It had been a good day.

"Getting lost again there love." I closed my eyes and pressed my head against his chest.

"Just remembering."

"I know. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about what we almost didn't have, thank Merlin for whatever sort of anger slash sexual frustration that always forced us to come together. Now we're each others throats, just in a more...productive way." I grinned and leaned my head back for a kiss. Yes it would be hard, but I know my Draco will be thinking of me.

The next two days went by much to quickly. It was now Sunday evening and Draco would be leaving tomorrow. I sighed and looked over at my other half who was quietly writing on a note pad. Probably more music. It had happened quite a bit lately and he'd been locking himself in the study with a silencing charm. I didn't like not spending all our available time together but I know sometimes he did need his space. He must've heard my sigh because he looked up at me with a frown.

"Something wrong dear?"

"I'm just going to miss you is all." He smiled and scooted close, laying a head on my shoulder.

"We shouldn't be spending our last night just lying on the couch. Lets go out."

"Draco I don't really feel like it tonight..."

"No use sitting around sulking. Come on, go change and meet me by the front door in 20 minutes." He got up and went into the kitchen. I shrugged and hurried upstairs to change and get ready. Twenty minutes later we were both ready and he took my arm to apparate.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and with a pop we disappeared. A few seconds later we stood in front of a popular karaoke bar that Draco liked. His plan, most likely, was to get me drunk and make a fool of myself. Not exactly how I want to spend tonight.

"Don't worry Harry, you don't have to sing." He stated, apparently reading my mind. I nodded and he led me inside. We sat at a table near the stage and ordered our drinks.

"Be right back darling." He stood and headed towards the loo. I sat in silence, looking around the packed bar. There were a lot of people here for a Sunday. Shortly after our drinks arrived, Draco came back to the table and sat across  
from me. I was still feeling a bit glum.

"Harry, please stop being so sad. I hate seeing you like this.."

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm just going to miss you so much. I'm going to have to figure out what to do with a my time."

"Well that shouldn't be hard. You just got promoted. You can use the next 2 weeks to get acquainted with your new job."

"...Owl me everyday?"

"Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't." I shrugged my shoulders. He reached his hands across the table and placed them on top of mine. "I love you. So damn much Harry. I will always come home . don't you forget that." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you here this evening, let's get the ball rolling. Who's ready to sing?" A drunken ocean of voices cheered. The man with the booming voice grinned. "Alright, the sign up sheet is just over there, I see we already have a few names here...oh, we have a request. Ladies and gentleman, we have an original song being sung tonight, let give a warm welcome to Draco!"

My eyes widened and I looked over at my lover. This must be a mistake. Even though he loves his guitar, he's rarely ever sung in front of people. Was I going mad or was he?

He winked at me and stood, pulling something small out of his pocket and enlarging it. His guitar.

I watched his almost strut to the stage, groups of onlookers letting out catcalls at my lover. He took his place onstage, sitting on top of a stool and placing lap. He raised a hand to silenced the crowd and began to speak.

"This is a song I wrote for a very, very special person in my life. I hope you understand how much I love you Harry." I mustve been beet red, as the crowd glanced over at me and began whispering. But I quickly forgot about everything else as I heard the strumming of the guitar. I .

Draco played a peaceful beat, something you could sway to he seemed lost in the music. Finally he looked up and smiled.

_"'Cause I live to get lost in lazy afternoons with you_  
_And what I'd give for any cause to turn a day into a few._

_'Cause just one kiss is all I need._  
_Take my hand and let me lead_  
_Far away to an empty place._  
_I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you._  
_Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you…_

_'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes_  
_And you'll be right by my side._  
_'Cause all I need is you._  
_You're in my mind, everything's gonna be alright._  
_'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me_  
_From seeing you._  
_(Seeing you…)_  
_A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. His voice was so beautiful.

_ So if I only have one day left in my life_  
_I'd make you my wife._  
_I'd take your hand_  
_Fly to__ the warm sand._  
_That would be grand._  
_And in my last few hours,_  
_I'd find you some flowers._  
_And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars_  
_'Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms._  
_Yeah, you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars._  
_I'd rather be in your arms._  
_You're right, you can keep my guitar._  
_I'd rather be in your arms._

_'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes_  
_And you'll be right by my side._  
_'Cause all I need is you – you're in my mind._  
_Everything's gonna be all right._  
_'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._  
_I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

_'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind._  
_Oh yeah._  
_'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes_  
_And you'll be by my side._  
_All I need to do… is be with you._  
_Everything I do – I do it...for you."_

The world felt as if it was standing still the room was quite, and the two of us stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but then the crowd jumped up and cheered. I ran up on stage and grabbed Draco by the waist.

"That...was amazing Draco, I can't believe you did that!"

"Only for you Harry. I told you, I love you."

It was then I knew that everything would indeed be ok.


End file.
